Between The Lines
by Captain113518931
Summary: Theodore had always been able to read people.


**This story was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and the section Italics is a flashback :)**

* * *

Theodore had always been the silent brooding type. Whenever Draco and Blaise would talk about the latest Ministry collapse or Death Eater attack, he would just sit their silently and keep his thoughts to himself. He found it easier to cope when he was silent and it was a major chick magnet. He had been told on more than one occasion by his latest bed warmer that his silence made him a dark, sexy, bad boy. He knew it made Draco extremely jealous.  
Also Theodore had always been able to read people. He could tell when they were upset or uncomfortable. This came in handy when he was dealing with the fragile egos of his fellow Slytherins. However there is always one exception to every rule and in Theodore's case, the exception was Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne was one of Pansy's drones and was so fake that reading her was impossible for Theodore. One thing he could tell about her was that she had a huge crush on him. Anyone could see that because she made her feelings so obvious. She would fawn all over him and practically stalk him. Theodore hated her. He much preferred her sister and so did everyone else. Unlike Daphne, Astoria Greengrass was smart, pretty and had spent one or two cold nights sharing body heat with him. Astoria was easy to read. Theodore's mother always used to say '_never judge a book by its cover_' but once again Daphne was an exception to this rule. Just by looking at her Theodore could tell she was stupid and that she would never amount to anything other than a lonely pureblood housewife. Sometimes he felt bad for her. However that pity dissipated when he thought back to the time when she confessed her undying love for him.

* * *

_Theodore had been sitting in the common room with Draco and Blaise, silently reading a book when Pansy and her posse came in and made their presence known. "Hiya Theo!" Daphne exclaimed whilst practically wetting herself. Theodore rolled his eyes. "I've been thinking..." Daphne began.  
"Well that's a change." Theodore said, earning a chuckle from Blaise and Draco.  
"Ha! You're so funny," Daphne said happily, "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend."  
"No Daphne! How many times do i have to tell you? Stop asking me."  
"I'll stop asking you when I stop loving you and that won't ever happen!" Daphne exclaimed as she stood up and stormed to her dormitory. Draco and Blaise couldn't contain their laughter._

* * *

That moment in the common room was just one of many embarrassing moments involving Daphne. He could honestly kill her sometimes.

Over the years, Theodore noticed that everyone was becoming increasingly tense. Everyone knew something was building and no one knew what side was the safest to be on. Theodore knew his father had joined the Dark Lord. He had never seen his father's dark mark but he knew. His father grew more and more distant and spent less time with him. It broke his heart, especially considering they drifted apart right after his mother disappeared.

When he got to Hogwarts he fell into Draco's gang and he found that he liked the power that came with being Draco's ally. Unfortunately Draco became involved with Pansy and like a pack of wolves, where ever the Alpha goes the rest follow. This meant that Theodore was being constantly harassed by Daphne and her incessant badgering. A few years later Astoria joined the group, this made Daphne back off a bit but not enough in Theodore's opinion.

On top of Daphne's whinging and constant stalking, Theodore had to put up with Draco complaining about Harry Potter. He was happy to finally get a break from 'Harry Potter' in his seventh year. However when one door closes another opens and while Harry's door may have closed the Carrows have opened. Hogwarts with the Carrows was hell for everyone. Their punishments were harsh and unfair. They ran the school with fear and oppression. Theodore nearly jumped for joy when he heard Harry had returned. However his happiness was short lived when he discovered that the Dark Lord was going to attack the castle.  
Along with most other Slytherins, Theodore left for Hogsmede. He noticed that Draco had stayed behind along with a lot of Gryffindors. He nearly rolled his eyes at Draco but held back because he knew it wasn't appropriate.

He was watching a group of first years when Astoria came running over to him. "Theo! Have you seen Daphne? I can't find her anywhere!" Astoria was in a panic.  
"I'm sorry I haven't seen her." He replied.  
"Can you help me look?" He could see how upset she was.  
"Okay. I'll ask around."

No one had seen her. He was starting to worry. "I'm sorry Astoria. I didn't find anything."  
"What if... What if she's in the... the castle." She was struggling to get the words out.  
"What business would she have being there? I'm sure she's here somewhere. She'll find us eventually." He soothed.  
"What about Draco?" Astoria choked.  
"You now what he's like. He'll be fine." She gave small smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

When the Battle had finished they were allowed back into the castle. Theodore went with Astoria to try and find Draco and Daphne. It didn't take long before they saw Draco and his family running away. Daphne took longer to find. The Great Hall was packed full of people mourning and their dead. Astoria and Theodore searched high and low for Daphne but they couldn't find her. Just as they were about to give up Theodore spotted a body, hidden away in the corner. As they got closer they realised it was Daphne. She had been terribly beaten, especially around her face and she was laid in an awkward position.

Theodore was destroyed when he saw her. It was like he was reading her for the first time and it hit him bang in the chest. He noticed that she was actually just broken as she appeared. After years of rejection she had finally reached her limit. Theodore looked down at her and sadness filled his heart. He suddenly realised that he loved her just as much as she loved him. She was so brave fighting in that battle. Astoria collapsed to the ground in tears. She then heart wrenchingly crawled towards her sister's body and hugged her. Suddenly she sat up.

"She's breathing! Theo she's breathing!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :) please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome :)**

**-Captain113518931**


End file.
